


A World Beyond Our Reach

by ShadowBiscuit



Series: Hell on Earth [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daydreaming, Demon Blood, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Hope, Hurt Sam, M/M, Slave Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Dean dreams about the ideal life he could have with Sam.<br/>Sometimes, Sam does too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Beyond Our Reach

In the bunker, it’s dark. Darker than black, darker than darkness itself. A soul’s darkness. In his room, Dean Winchester, the demon, lays on the bed and thinks. Imagines. Sometimes, he dreams of the ideal life he could have with his Sammy.

_“Sir,” Sam would plead, sitting at his owner’s leg and nuzzling his knee. “I love you, Sir,” he would say by himself, without having to be ordered or told to, because he’d really feel that way._

_Sam would love his brother from the bottom of his heart, would willingly give him his body and soul. And Dean would take it all._

_“Sammy, such a good pet. Your owner is proud,” Dean would praise his little brother, who’d lean into his owner’s touch and look up at him, with eyes full of love and adoration. Ready to do whatever Dean wanted, pleasing his dear, dear big brother. All Dean would have to do was open a vein and hold his wrist up, his loyal pet opening his mouth and moaning when delicious drops of demon blood would enter his mouth. He’d beg for more, for his brother, owner, to take him, claim him and fuck him the way he wanted._

_Sam would love being used by his big brother, by the demon, the love of his life, his everything. And Dean would chain his needy pet up, then fuck him roughly until he was bleeding, until he was about to pass out, but Sam would love it, would ask for more._

_“Sir, please, I want you! I’m begging you, please!” he’d whine, bruised and claimed, but never having enough of his dear brother. Dean would laugh, finally happy and whole, taking his little brother as many times as possible, until even he would be panting and exhausted. He’d tell Sam how much he loved him, and his pet would smile, a genuine dimpled smile, and tell him that he loved Dean more._

_Sam would be a praise worthy pet, would always do everything his brother would order him to, and would enjoy it. He wouldn’t pretend._

_He would never cry, only from pleasure._

_He’d love his brother, forever and ever and ever and ever. He’d never look sad. Never look like he wanted to die. Never avoid eye contact. Never look at Dean like he was a monster. Never hate him. Never want to leave his brother’s side. Never try and cut his wrist while Dean was gone. Never try and make deals with others, to kill him in a way Dean could never bring him back._

Dean smiles with his eyes closed, imagining what they could be, if only…

Sam looks at an old picture. It was Dean’s, not this demon’s. The real Dean’s. Mary, their mother is on it with a young and happy Dean. The look on Dean’s face sends a sharp pain in Sam’s heart. He sits down and stares off into the distance.

He thinks about, dreams of the ideal life he could have with Dean.

_“Dude,” Dean would glare at him, then lift the plastic bag up, “Where’s the damn pie? C’mon man, how many times are you going to keep forgetting it? I need my pie,” he’d shake his head and sulk, making Sam smile._

_“You’ll survive,” Sam would grin and sit down next to Dean, watching Dr. Sexy on the TV and teasing his brother about his love for the sappy show. They’d bicker and laugh, fight like kids, like friends, like brothers._

_Dean would be the righteous man he’s always been, hunting with his little brother and sleeping in cheap motel rooms with him together when on a case. Sam would eat his salad and roll his eyes each time Dean would order a bacon cheeseburger. They’d drink bear and talk, then Sam would do some research on his computer while Dean would pick up chicks from the bar._

_Dean would be into girls, only girls. Sam would throw a hissy fit each time his brother came home, pointing at his frozen computer and telling Dean to stop watching porn on his laptop. Dean would just wave his hand and go back to reading some Busty Asian Beauties. They’d call each other names, hurt each other from time to time but never something too big. They would always end up together, back in the family and hunting. They’d finally knife that son of a bitch Crowley and get Castiel to have a sleep over with them, watching some old movies with him._

_Dean would be the same, would never change even with all his bad qualities. He’d still be Dean Winchester. He’d never force Sam to drink demon blood. He’d never hurt him too much. Never torture him. Never rape him. Never enslave him. Never force him to do unspeakable things. Never order Sam to say things. Never break his little brother, until his very soul felt empty._

They both dream, about two completely different worlds. And they know that those dreams will forever remain dreams, will never come true.

But they hope.

Because hope dies last.


End file.
